


【岱.】[GGAD]职业病(中)

by FantasiaDai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaDai/pseuds/FantasiaDai
Summary: ＃失足著名记者盖x成人杂志金牌性冷淡作者邓。＃＃作者是变态，没节操没三观＃I'm lost on Mulholland Drive





	【岱.】[GGAD]职业病(中)

“喂喂喂喂，冷静，我还没准备好。”格林德沃被邓布利多逼到墙角，举起双手投降，“阿尔，你醉了！！”  
“我很冷静，而且我一口酒也没喝，哪门子的醉了？”邓布利多慢条斯理的在格林德沃面前脱衣服，格林德沃想看又不敢看，睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
邓布利多没有健身的习惯，肌肉线条不是特别明显，但反而有肉感美。格林德沃咽了口唾沫——为什么前男友四年不见变得越来越……他咂咂嘴，想不出形容词。  
邓布利多脱到只剩一件衬衫挂在身上要穿不穿，里面白色透粉的皮肤是常年坐在空调房里写作的功劳。红头发向后一拢，用手腕上的皮筋扎起来。格林德沃看得直眼，邓布利多把随身带的包倒过来抖了抖，里面掉出一条看起来就很结实的浸了油的红色麻绳。  
“你上班带这东西？”格林德沃在背后掐自己，但不顶什么用，他能清楚感觉到邓布利多已经挑起了他的欲望。  
“职业需要。”邓布利多目测了一下绳子的长度，然后满意的点头，把绳子塞进格林德沃手里。  
格林德沃如临大敌，拿着绳子不知所措。而邓布利多缓缓转过身去，轻柔的命令到：“现在，把我绑起来……你想玩什么花样都行。”  
自己单方面余情未了的前男友，在重聚的第一天就要跟他约炮，而且还要玩儿这么刺激的，邓布利多白花花的大腿在他眼前晃来晃去，格林德沃大脑已经要停止运作。  
“你等什么呢？”对于格林德沃半天没绑自己，邓布利多表现出不耐烦，“噢，对。我差点儿忘了……”  
邓布利多迅速转身，跪在地毯上，拉开格林德沃额的裤链为他口交。格林德沃乱抓一通挣扎无果，只能弓着腰缓解突如其来的刺激——差点儿就直接交代在邓布利多嘴里。  
“你什么时候学到这么多了，嗯？”格林德沃抚摸邓布利多的头发，居高临下的视角能让他清清楚楚的观看那张漂亮的嘴是如何工作的。不得不说邓布利多的技术相较四年前好了不只一星半点，简直是天壤之别。那时候邓布利多为他口交甚至都不能收好自己的牙齿，让格林德沃无数次以为自己可能要就此失去男性功能。而现在，邓布利多几乎什么都会，就连之前试都试不了的深喉也是说来就来。  
邓布利多忙着吞吐，没回话。这个时候的他表现出与之前截然不同的温顺和乖觉，格林德沃想起了他们第一次相遇的时候。  
那时候的邓布利多还没有这么伶牙俐齿，不管怎么样都是温柔的不得了，自己稍微说点荤段子他都会脸红。第一次的时候邓布利多的脸简直红成了柿子，要不是自己从头安抚到尾，估计半路上他就会逃走。  
“好了吧？”邓布利多抬起眼皮，抿着嘴唇，嘴角湿漉漉的像是挂着蜜糖。格林德沃不知道自己从前有没有告诉过他不要做这个表情——因为这样看起来真的很让人失控。  
格林德沃扔下红绳子，抽出腰间的皮带，抓住邓布利多的手直接把他扔进床里。邓布利多感觉大事不妙，下一秒格林德沃就把他的双手反剪在身后，用皮带绑了个结结实实。现在他整个身体的支撑点只有左边的脸颊和两个膝盖，由于姿势扭曲，呼吸都成问题。  
“你别压着我的腰，我动不了……”  
“嘘。”为了防止那张嘴再说些什么东西出来，格林德沃直接向里面伸了两根手指进去，夹住上蹿下跳的舌头。邓布利多合不上嘴，唾液顺着嘴角往下流，在旅馆的床单上留下一小片水渍。  
“安静点儿不是很好吗？你的嘴就应该用到该用的地方去。”格林德沃用力打他的屁股，空气里炸开刺耳的“啪”一声。邓布利多真切的感受到这种伴随着羞耻的疼痛，强忍着不发出一点儿声音。  
“想叫就别憋着，不然我总感觉是我在强奸你。”格林德沃把手指从邓布利多嘴里抽出来，转而插进柔软湿滑的甬道里。邓布利多绷紧腰背，腰窝两边浮起浅浅的梨涡，格林德沃一边用手指操他，一边俯身亲吻那两个梨涡。他从前就喜欢亲吻那里，因为邓布利多的反应会很大，有幸还能听到好听的叫声。  
“不然你以为你在干什么！！！变态！！！呜！！”邓布利多什么也做不了，只能痛快痛快嘴，结果招致对方把一条领带塞进自己的嘴里。尽管他激烈反抗，但由于双手被束缚无可奈何，也只得忍着。  
“讲点儿道理，是你先勾引我的。”格林德沃的语气很委屈，行动上却一点儿也不委屈的把阴茎挤进邓布利多的身体里。邓布利多发出几串无意义的“呜”声，四年没用过的身体被突然破开，疼得他简直快昏过去，但同时还有久违的快感——他的性冷淡在这一刻被彻底治好了。  
“也是你让我把你绑起来的……”格林德沃一手扯着他的头发，另一只手摁住他的腰，完全挺进去，邓布利多觉得自己好像被劈成了两半，口水已经把领带弄的完全湿透了，压着舌头让他想吐。头发被格林德沃攥在手里，他只能尽力扬起脖子，但格林德沃在后面仿佛泄愤一样的撞击又让他想低下头，在床上找个支点支撑身体，老情人显然是不想让他好受，邓布利多上半身整个悬空，双手被皮带的金属扣磨的生疼，他甚至怀疑自己的头发是否被格林德沃拽下来一把，头皮仿佛烧着了一样——可这些难受并不能阻止高潮的到来，如此粗暴的性爱甚至还让他感觉到别样的欢愉。水声和肉体拍打的声音在空旷的房间里显得特别大。邓布利多闭着眼睛，不知道为什么笑了一声。  
疯了。  
他如是想着。  
这种简直可以用暴力来形容的性爱竟然让他在四年的时间里第一次感觉到身心愉悦，格林德沃在他身体里的每一次顶撞都如此熟悉——身体早就记住了这个人，换了谁都不行。  
折腾到入夜，格林德沃坐在床上，背靠着床头抽烟，邓布利多侧卧在他旁边浅眠，只在腰间盖了一条毯子。  
“我总觉得你在努力思考的时候最迷人。”  
“醒了？”格林德沃两指间夹着一支万宝路，转头对上一双蓝眼睛盛着笑，一眨不眨的看着他。  
“我也没怎么睡。”  
“现在我们算是和好了吗？”  
“和好？不。”邓布利多曲起一条胳膊，撑着头，“只是我最近的作品遇到了瓶颈，你也知道我没什么性生活，这次只想找找灵感。正巧你非要跟着我，我就就地取材……”邓布利多手上一点儿也不老实，顺着格林德沃的腹肌一路摸到他的脸颊上，好像刚才被绑起来干的是别人。  
“你跟我在这儿，你男朋友不管？”格林德沃抓住不安分的手，咬了一口。  
“他才不管我。”邓布利多抽回手，“你嫉妒他吗？”  
格林德沃没说话，把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，翻身下床，拽着邓布利多的脚踝把他拖到床边，一手搂住他的肩膀，另一手拖住他的屁股。邓布利多被抱起来，两腿只能配合着环住格林德沃的腰。  
邓布利多的后背紧紧贴在窗户上，格林德沃捏着他的大腿，重力让进入更加容易。后背在冰凉的窗子上磨蹭，邓布利多终于忍不住叫出声来——他们很契合，格林德沃都不敢相信自己竟然还记得怎么才能让邓布利多最舒服，他的前男友从来不喜欢常规的玩法，他印象最深的一次做爱是在学校最隐蔽的草丛里。那天邓布利多难得主动求欢，格林德沃已经想好了带他去哪家旅馆，结果邓布利多直接把他推到草坪上。  
“就在这儿。”邓布利多喘着粗气，伸手就拽他的裤子。  
“你确定？这在外边不一定谁会来。”  
“这里这个时间已经不会有人来了，我观察过。”  
“你还蹲过点儿？”格林德沃问他，邓布利多的脸在稀薄的月光下‘唰”的红了。  
“看来你等很久了，我什么都没带，你不会疼吗？”格林德沃把他捞进怀里，伸手探去发现入口处一片湿滑，甚至能轻松进去两根手指。他心里暗爽，得了便宜还卖乖的反问，“准备的这么充分？”  
回想着从前可爱又温柔的前男友，格林德沃心里默默流泪——现在这个张嘴就能噎死人的邓布利多到底是谁？怎么做爱也堵不上他的嘴？  
“我是你的性欲开关吗？”邓布利多的声音断断续续，“怎么见了我就这么精神？”  
“我是不是应该再把你的嘴堵上？”  
“感觉你在嫉妒我男朋友。”邓布利多轻蔑的看着他。  
“我才不嫉妒你男朋友，因为现在是我在操你。”  
格林德沃转身把他摔在地毯上，细密的汗珠顺着邓布利多的脖子向下淌，蜿蜒出一道漂亮的的痕迹，格林德沃很想在邓布利多的脖子上留下点儿什么，但他知道自己的前男友是绝对不会同意的。所以为了和好的伟大事业，他决定还是忍下自己的冲动。  
“我应该感谢你没在引人注目的地方留下痕迹。”邓布利多从厕所走出来，在玄关处的落地镜前看自己腰和大腿处密密麻麻的齿印和吻痕，“作为炮友，你还是挺合格的。”  
“看来你男朋友根本满足不了你……你真的确定他爱你？”  
“那你爱我吗？”邓布利多过去躺在他旁边，莞尔笑得水灵灵。  
“爱，当然爱。”格林德沃把他压在身下，“你要是愿意，我天天晚上都能爱你。”  
邓布利多被逗得直笑，“早上你就不爱了？”  
“只要你想，无时无刻，我随时爱你。”  
“我骗你的。”  
“骗我什么？”  
“我单身，没男朋友。”邓布利多噘着嘴，手指绕着耳边半长的红发，“不然我也不至于过了四年禁欲生活……反正过得也不错就是了，不去想这些东西倒也有点儿好处。”  
“你没有男朋友？”格林德沃压根儿没注意邓布利多在四年内是否有性生活，他更在意的是前男友的情感状况。  
“没有。”邓布利多打个哈欠，闭上眼睛，“所以你还有机会，继续努力。”  
“当然。”格林德沃应答，俯身按住他的肩膀和下颚，露出光洁的脖子，在靠近喉结的地方印下一个清楚无比的吻痕，“睡吧。”  
“你要气死我吗？”邓布利多拿起手机，对着黑屏反复观察那个红色的印记，“这个吻痕我穿衬衫都遮不住！！！明天我怎么去上班？？？？”  
“要是能遮住，我留它就没意义了。”罪魁祸首说的理所当然，一个翻身滚到床的另一边，睡觉去了。  
“和好的事情搁一搁吧。”邓布利多拿起一个枕头，“现在我更想揍你一顿。”  
枕头狠狠地砸在了格林德沃头上，今天注定是个不眠夜。

 

——————TBC——————

终章会有SM，我也得像邓老师一样恶补SM小电影(fong球)


End file.
